


somebody make me feel alive (and shatter me)

by rebelantix



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, PTSD, Starting Over, bae over bay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelantix/pseuds/rebelantix
Summary: After the time-cyclone destroyed Arcadia Bay, Max and Chloe attempt to start over in a small town called Paethsmouth.





	

Even though I lie beneath these covers, I feel the insidious fingers of frost curling around me. My fingers are stiff and numb, my entire body is quivering uncontrollably. I can taste the blood on my lips from the little gash I dug with my teeth,  _ stupid girl _ ,  _ stop acting like this. _

Who am I kidding, self-deprecation has never helped me, not when  _ she _ left, not when Rachel… Rachel. Thank God she’s never seen me like this, not like  _ she  _ has to now.

_ Grrrrrrrr... _

The low chuckle of thunder in the distance freezes my heart like snot in the lowest Alaskan temperatures. The quivering becomes full-blown shaking. I hear the wind pick up outside, but soon it amplifies, it amplifies and screams at me, whips the branches of the trees into a pissed-off frenzy. The thunder bursts my eardrums, the lightning digs into my pupils, and the rain mocks me further by pelting relentlessly against my skin like tiny, hard pebbles. I watch her raise her left arm towards the swirling column. I can’t find the guts to scream.

The sound of my teeth gritting bounces around my skull and I squeeze my eyes closed. 

_ “Baby, remember what we learned with the doctor? Focus on s-something, anything, baby, it’s okay, I promise, find something small… Like… Like… Listen. It isn’t real okay? I promise.” _

Darkness. I pull my knees up to my chest in an attempt to stop the shaking as I reach for her voice, comforting and gentle, and turn over on my side. The wind dwindles into soft, repetitive breathing, punctuated by small noises of sleep. I try to regulate my ragged wheezes to match her light sighs, and soon, my heartbeat slows and the shaking stops.

After moments of silence and stillness, her breathing quickens and her noises become more frequent. She kicks softly, whimpers, clutches the pillow she’s lying with, but what spurs me to take action is the single pleading whine of my name striking through the dark. Sluggishly, tired from my own bout, I turn to face her and press my chest to her shoulderblades. I weave my arms around her hips and press a light kiss to the back of her neck, humming gently. “Relax, sweetheart. It’s not real. Remember what my doc said, baby? Think good things, like your guitar, my mom’s cooking, the leaves of Oregon in the fall, good things…”

“You.”

The whisper is hoarse, next to silent. She rolls in my arms and molds herself into me. Her fingers squeeze and pull on my shirt as she nestles under my chin, the cold tip of her nose digging into the base of my throat. I can’t help but give a weak smile. 

“My camera,” She starts, swallowing slowly, sniffling. “The smell of your flannels.”

I feel slight, wet warmth spreading across the skin of my chest as she continues, her voice muted and wavering. “That one photo I took… the one when you were lying down, and I was on your hips-”

“The pornography one.” I blurted, releasing some of my tension with a laugh, reaching over her to turn on the bedside lamp. A soft glow fills the room, and I can see the puffiness of Max’s eyes, and the cute, dweeby smile on her lips.

“For fuck’s sake, Chloe.” Max breathed, shaking her head softly, unable to hide her giggles. “Keep going, baby.”

“Bonobo,” Max kept her soft snickers alive, breathily and rough but a break of happiness all the same. 

Sensing the mention of his name, the alabaster Maine Coon kitten appears at the foot of the bed, blue eyes shining mysteriously, his tail lashing back and forth. “I can’t believe we named him after a chimp.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, baby girl,” I murmur quietly, burying my nose into Max’s chestnut locks. Resistant, the girl pushes away from me, hands on my chest, and meets my gaze. “Are you talking about me, or the cat, Chloe?” Each time I look at her, into her irises, it’s like looking into a clear pool of water—each of her emotions is a ripple disturbing the stillness. She is elegant and full of daintiness, and I can’t get away from the pull of her charm. “Max...”

I see Bonobo rocket off of the bed before I squeeze my eyes shut. There are mild calluses on her fingertips from the hours she spends playing guitar, attempting to drown out her memories, and even against the barrier of my hair I can feel them on my skin. Her lips taste sweet, like the blackberries August brings, and soft as the sheets we’re lying on.

“You’re so beautiful.” I breathe, embracing the tingles the kiss sent cascading down my back. I feel heat radiate from her cheeks and grin at her stammer, before pulling her into another join of our lips. She draws me closer, the intensity of our kiss makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. She sends waves of goosebumps across my skin. 

 Max pushes my shoulders into the mattress to break us apart, and clambers to straddle me, fitting both of her knees to either side of my hips. I feel the cool tips of her fingers sliding under the hem of my shirt, muster a shaky smile at the splay of her palms on my abdomen. Her eyes relay vibrance and purpose, just as they do when she’s taking a shot. “Stop framing me, Max.” I tease, leaning up to catch her lips before she can respond. Her fingers creep higher, pulling my shirt up along with her wandering finger tips. When Max gives a soft whine and a tug of my tank, I’m hopelessly in her control. 

My bare shoulders meet the wall, I cherish her hands running rivets down my sides, before I notice that I’m stricken still by her passion.  _ Time to get your ass in action, Chloe Price. _

I pull off her shirt and toss it across the room. I feel a hunger growing in my stomach, and it isn’t really for food. Seizing each of her thighs, I pull her tight against me and take one small nipple between my lips. Her intake of breath is sharp, but ends in a diminuendo of a light, pleased sigh. Her fingers tangle in my hair and she traces varieties of shapes on my shoulders, squeaking when I slide a hand around her to impose a firm grip on her ass. “E-Easy, Chlo…” Max sighs, tugging my hair to switch my focus to the other stiff peak. My taskless hand sidles up to her hip, before I ghost my fingertips faintly against her beltline. 

Max has always been shy, and there’s no reason why this time should be any different, but she ceases her grip from my hair and pushes my fingers lower, forming a cup over the apex of her thighs. With teeth latched onto a nipple, I smile wickedly, and grind the heel of my palm against her. My fingertips grow slick with the sticky heat as her whines sing in my ears, and for once her hands are quaking with anticipation, not fear. Her nails dig into my scalp as she tugs me ever closer to her chest, her hips maintaining a slow, driving rhythm against my palm. 

I seek out Max’s swollen clit with fervor. Her hips buck with each probe of my forefingers, and I notice the speed of her rocking gets quicker. When I finally find the tight knot of nerves, I screw my knuckle into her tenaciously and let her nipple fall from my teeth, opting to biting the flesh of her chest. I paint purple and black bruises across the snow white pale of her skin, motivated by Max’s high, musical wails. 

I lean my head back against the wall to look fixedly at the girl falling apart on top of me, basking in the desperation she radiates. Her eyebrows are furrowed, her eyes drawn tightly shut. There’s a little crinkle on her cheek, caused by the way her mouth is set. There’s a scar on her bottom lip from when we stole Bonobo away from his cruel master. Klutzy Maxwell Smart caught a jagged piece of the chain fence… with her face. Grinning wryly, I slide my fingers further and curl them upwards and into her. Her eyes blow wide as a gasp escapes her throat, she nearly falls against me but my free hand holds her away. Her body is overcome with quivering, those baby blues plead with  _ want,  _ but I know how to play this game. Max has such a soft voice… but here, on my lap, I can make her as loud as I like. 

“You’re always just as tight as you were during our first time…” I murmur, my eyelids falling half-closed. A blush dusts over her freckles, her pupils flash askance to me, and I find she draws in on herself. I cackle on the inside, for Maxine has always been a demure kitten. 

The crinkle between her eyebrows relaxes, her expression changes into one I haven’t seen before. Her eyes seem to glaze over with… something, some feeling, I can’t tell but I feel heat rushing lower in my abdomen and  _ woo boy who is this? _

Max trails her left hand from the back of my neck to the cusp of my jaw, leaning closer to set her forehead against mine. Her other hand, previously digging into my spine, peaks over my shoulder and comes to rest against the rod piercing of my left tit. “I know that’s how you like me.”

It’s my turn to feel bashful heat overrunning my face, and once she notices, she presses on. “Did I make the goddess of sex and rock nervous?”

I dip my head beneath her chin and locate her pulse, nipping and licking gingerly to her purrs. She plants small kisses along the side of my face and at the tip of my ear, her fingers brush my hair back out of my face. I see her smirk, clever and knowing, and she speaks.

“First time I think I’ve shut you up.”

“M’not nervous though. Just needing.”

Max laughs breathily, excitedly, when I shove her away from me, her giggle fueling my love for her, my innate need to please her in every way I possibly could. Before her back hits the mattress I’m kissing down her belly and she’s sighing those shy sighs, parting her thighs and letting her eyes fall shut. 

Bruises from my last vicious raid haven’t faded completely, I can barely make out the imprint of a hand on her left leg. Tentative, I stroke one with the tip of my thumb, casting a glance up to her. “They don’t hurt,” Max whispers, I can hear the smile in her voice, “They were made out of love, so that takes the pain away.”

The warmth jumps from my low torso to my chest, and I continue my adventure. I pull her hips to my mouth, and drink in her want. 

She claws at my shoulders and pulls fistfuls of my hair, it takes all of my strength to hold those wavering hips down, and even then I barely manage. Max’s cries for more are my favorite song, I’ve come to find, her moans the melody that carries me further to reach the crescendo of the tune.  _ Chloe, Chloe… _

I glide my teeth over her clit, and when she hisses with pleasure, I back away slightly to create a soft  _ pop.  _ She hates the cool air I blow, but begs for it at the same time, and when she can’t take it anymore she pulls me in for round two. Max won’t let me get away so easily this time around.

“Chloe, Chloe,  _ please,  _ Chloe, I hate it when you tease, just let me  _ come  _ already,” She whimpers at the few flicks of my tongue, grinding in frustration against my face. I carry on, savoring her taste and her scent at my own pace, much to her chagrin. Begging, soft whines fill the air along with empty threats and gritting teeth. Her back arches off of the mattress, she brings her hand up to run it through the mess of her hair, and releases a cry that shocks me to my core.  _ “Baby, please.” _

I nurture the stiff bud with slow, careful swirls of my tongue, sucking graciously when I am able. The taste of her alone is enough to drive me insane, how could I be so lucky? Her thighs twitch beyond her control, I feel her toes curl achingly against my back; I give one long swipe of my tongue, and she’s over.

Over the edge of glory, it would seem. Max is usually so quiet, but her scream bounces off the walls and beats into my ears like a drum, her nails digging so deeply into my flesh that I’m sure I’m bleeding. Her scream diminishes into soft groans as she rides out the aftershock, her skin covered in gooseflesh, body convulsing intermittently. 

I guide her through wave after decreasing wave, her hips thrashing and her grip on me increasing whenever I hit a particularly tender spot. Her breathing soon evens, and she grasps for my face weakly, leading me up her body. She stops me at her chest and presses my head down to rest my cheek between her small bust. Faintly, I hear her heartbeat. The beating has yet to slow, but it’s working for it, and that’s all I could ask for. Max combs her nails through the tangles of my faded blue mop, sighing quietly but with content. “We always do this.”

A chuckle rises at her core, before it bubbles up into the warm air around us. “Always, but I’m not complaining.”

“Babe, I can’t resist your body.”

“Especially after an episode?”

“How do I put it,” I reply, running my hand down the valley of her side, pressing a well-meaning kiss to her chest. “My doc said I needed to think of a safe place to be when I have my flashbacks…” 

Max remains silent, waiting for me to continue. The air has grown still with slight apprehension, but remains warm all around.

“You’re my safe place, Maxine Caulfield.”

I feel her smile as she wraps an arm around me.

“Max, never Maxine. You know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends~ 
> 
> This will be a multiple-chapter write, I will be incorporating some original characters in order to further the story, but no worries, they won't come between our girls. I could never do that.
> 
> Anyway, catch ya later and thanks for reading~


End file.
